The Light Before The Shroud Falls
by somebody101
Summary: Padmé learns to follow her heart, even if it means her falling into the shroud of darkness. She finally gives in to love, and makes a promise that will affect the fate of the galaxy.


**

* * *

**

The Light Before The Shroud Falls

* * *

It was all too perfect. The disapproving, nagging voice within her screamed to put an end to this madness. Not once had she ever merely ignored that voice. Now it took on the same pensive tone that she only used when discussing politics. It told her to stop braiding and curling her hair, it told her to stop adjusting the white, flower embroidered sleeves of her gown.

Looking at her reflection in the ornate mirror she stood back to ensure she had completed the task of preparing herself. Her nerves were running rampant, and she wished she had enlisted the help of a loyal handmaiden. _No, I needed to do this myself._

"I love him."

It was only a whisper, but it drove out the voice in her mind that continued to say this was wrong. She knew that it was now time to throw her fears and caution to the wind. For the first time in her life she felt free, for the first time in her life she knew that she was doing the right thing. For the first time in her life, she followed her heart.

That was how she found herself walking slowly, gracefully out onto the wide rose covered veranda. The sun was beginning to fall behind the Nubian landscape casting deep orange, red and purple light across the already breathtaking scene. It was her heart that led her to stand in front of the man she loved even though he was a Jedi.

The ceremony did not last long, and she felt her eyes transfixed on the man standing before her. He granted her one of his simple, innocent smiles, and she felt her heartbeat increase. She had seen that smile first so long ago, when he had actually been a slave. Their meeting had only happened by chance, or perhaps it was fate, their destiny to meet as determined by the Force.

To her, it no longer mattered. She was determined to live in the present, determined to live a life not devoted to politics or the people she served. She was determined to love Anakin with all her heart and soul.

They stood together, watching the setting sun. Just being in Anakin's presence made her know she had done the right thing. She knew she loved him just as she knew the sun was setting. Her heart fluttered. It wasn't until there came a small beep from his com-link and a brief grimace on his face when he kissed her goodbye and then he was gone.

She then stood alone, still wearing her diaphanous veil. A tear fell silently. Without his presence she finally listened to the voice within her. She could feel her heart sink within her as the sky grew black. It was this time, the time when neither the sun nor the stars shone in the sky above. It was at this time when she needed Anakin most. As she stood alone she felt that something terrible was going to happen; deep down she knew that only tragedy would come from this. Yet, as she saw the first star appear in the darkened sky she felt herself more comforted.

Her love for Anakin was pure, devoid of lust, devoid of wanting, devoid of selfishness. It was pure; she loved him, she would do anything for him, she had already given him her soul. Her troubles grew fainter as more and more stars appeared in the great blanket of darkness that had fallen over the shimmering lake.

She knew that the Republic would not last forever, and she suspected it would soon fall, and that that time of darkness, the same time as when the sun had set and the stars did not yet shine, was to soon fall over the entire galaxy. Somehow she knew that she would see that time, and a single tear fell from her eye as she knew she would not make it to see the stars and the moon that would keep the galaxy safe until the dawn.

Until then, she knew all she could do was give Anakin all that she could. All she could do was love him as much as she could. If she could do that, then everything would be ok.

* * *

_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins- but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back._

_Love is more than a candle._

_Love can ignite the stars.

* * *

_

And Padmé knew, that while the darkness was coming, she would not waste what little light was left from the dying sun of the Republic. She would make sure that her love for Anakin would be able to ignite the stars themselves, she would love him enough to ignite the moon itself. Padmé smiled at the night sky, and promised herself, and all the stars and planets that continued to appear that she would never allow the Republic to completely fall into darkness. She promised that even if she died to do it, there would always be at least one star.

Their love was more than enough to ignite the stars. It did more than allow the moon to shine through the shroud of the Sith. It was their love that would save the entire galaxy though she would not live to see it. Their love was what brought the sun up once more, and freed the galaxy from the darkness.

* * *

The End

* * *

Notes: This piece was another whim that I wanted to experiment with. It was also good practice for me, since I've never tried writing a story about love. I also wanted to get some more practice writing Star Wars stories before I continue on a much larger story: A Lost Legacy. I'll have periodic updates on my progress of the story as I write it, so you'll know about when I'll begin posting it. This was a really different type of story for me, so I'd appreciate any reviews. (Oh and the Quote about darkness... etc. is from the book 'Revenge of the Sith').

* * *


End file.
